Athletic shoes protect and support athletes' feet while performing athletic activities. Running shoes, for example, are typically cushioned to protect the runner's feet from the underlying terrain and to absorb some of the shock that occurs when the runner's foot strikes the ground. Without proper fit, support, and cushioning, the runner's foot, ankle, calf, knee, and even hip joints may be challenged physically by the athletic activity. Inserts, such as orthotics and other shaped insoles, are often added to running shoes to provide arch support or to otherwise try to enhance the fit of the shoe to the athlete's foot. The soles of many running shoes also include stability features designed to correct for perceived deficiencies in runners' gaits and to facilitate proper alignment of joints, bones, and muscles of the foot, leg, and hip while running. For example, running shoes include varying degrees of support on the medial and lateral sides of the sole to help guide or control mild, moderate, or severe overpronation (i.e., the motion of the foot rolling excessively inward through the foot strike) or supination (i.e., the motion of the foot rolling outward through the foot strike). Such increases in the medial and lateral stability of a shoe often times compromise the flexibility of the shoe sole. There has also been a trend toward barefoot or natural running shoes that have very thin soles and little to no support or cushioning. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an athletic shoe that provides a supportive fit around the athlete's foot, while still maintaining flexibility in the sole and providing a lightweight shoe.